bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Lantern Lumie
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |unreleased = true |id = 60565 |no = 998 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 146 |animation_idle = 88 |animation_move = 21 |movespeed_attack = 0.005 |movespeed_skill = 0.005 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 40, 45, 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75 |normal_distribute = 25, 21, 16, 11, 9, 7, 6, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 40, 45, 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85 |bb_distribute = 23, 19, 14, 10, 9, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 40, 45, 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90, 95 |sbb_distribute = 19, 14, 10, 9, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A magician from the Bariura Empire belonging to the special military force supervised directly by Shida. Though her personality was gentle, her beloved demonic lantern is said to have held a great amount of dark power. Due to her lantern's ability to absorb and materialize any surrounding chemical elements, Shida took a particular interest in Lumie and had her help him conduct confidential experiments in absolute secrecy. Their research progressed at a faster rate than they had initially expected, but Lumie distanced herself from it all shortly afterwards to conduct her own experiments. |summon = Are you keen on my lantern or me? I'll show you lots of spirits to celebrate our meeting. |fusion = I can feel my lantern's will... If it keeps absorbing dark power, I don't know what will happen. |evolution = | hp_base = 3852 |atk_base = 1391 |def_base = 1423 |rec_base = 1562 | hp_lord = 5436 |atk_lord = 1855 |def_lord = 1898 |rec_lord = 2082 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = y |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 16 |ls = Demon Lantern's Flicker |lsdescription = 20% boost to max HP and Def of all allies, slightly boosts BB gauge fill rate & boosts efficacy of HC |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Sorcery Wand |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes & probable 1 turn Atk reduction |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Sheer Gloom |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, probable 1 turn Atk reduction & gradually recovers HP and boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 420 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = 60566 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 60123 |evomats4 = 60201 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Distributed as a code for purchasing ブレイブフロンティア グランガイア制覇の書Ⅲ |notes = |addcat = Book Codes |addcatname = Lumie1 }}